1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dental hygiene and in particular, an interproximal dental tool which is used to clean plaque and to also grind tooth structures at locations between two adjacent teeth. This interproximal dental tool is for professional use by a dentist only and is not for consumer use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following four patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art known to the inventor.
1. United States Patent Publication No. 2006/0127845 by inventor Louie Khouri for “INTERPROXIMAL DENTAL TOOL” published on Jun. 15, 2006.
2. U.S. Design Pat. No. D600,810 issued on Sep. 22, 2009 to Khouri for “INTERPROXIMAL DENTAL TOOL”.
3. U.S. Design Pat. No. D609,341 issued on Feb. 2, 2010 to Khouri for “INTERPROXIMAL DENTAL TOOL”.
4. U.S. Design Pat. No. D638,127 issued on May 17, 2011 to Khouri for “INTERPROXIMAL DENTAL TOOL”.
These are variations on interproximal dental tools which have certain defects that have been noted by the present inventor and there is a significant need for an improvement over the prior art interproximal dental tools.